


A Devil's Prey

by SoraHikari666



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Axel - Freeform, Danger, Desire, Kingdom Hearts AU, Love, Lust, M/M, Romance, Smut, Sora - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Yaoi, kingdom hearts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 18:45:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13793883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraHikari666/pseuds/SoraHikari666
Summary: His mom and step-dad sheltered him from the world so thought the world was normal, he felt dead inside until he met Roxas's Friend, Axel who shows him a new world, Will Sora like this new side or will he run for the hills, What part does Axel play, is he good or bad?





	A Devil's Prey

Sora, The young male sat in front of the computer as the screen was staring at him bright, his head in his hands, strains of chocolate locks peeking out of his fingers as he waited for any kind of life to jump at him, by that he wanted to chat with someone . A typical boring Saturday night for the teen.

Sora's mother, Aerith worked at her flower business while his step-dad, Sephiroth Crescent worked in his study for the longest time, You're probably wondering what happened to father, well he was killed in a war by a company called Shinra, Zack was shot with tons of bullets before he was even born, but mother always says he died a hero, From the pictures and stories, Sora believed in every word.

How did Aerith end up with Sephiroth, Well the silver haired male was persuasive and he reminded her that she couldn't take care of Sora on her own, preying on her as she mourned for Zack because of his sick obsession of the flower girl. And so they remained with Sephiroth, Sora liked him when he was younger but the young grow, he was now fifteen and he loathed the man. 

Sora snapped out of his thoughts as his Samsung rang with a particular ringtone Dance with the Devil by Breaking Benjamin, his blue eyes met his cell screen and the picture of a male about 21 years old, Spiky wildfire dark red hair, emerald eyes under them were purple tear drop like tattoos, The name Axel was spread across the screen, he slides the answer button and holds the phone to his ear. 

"Hey Axel, I don't know why he isn't picking up his phone but Roxas isn't at my house." Sora says. 

Axel chuckled on the other line.  "Oh Sora, I'm not looking for Roxas, I already know he's probably fucking Xion...I want to talk to you." He says. 

"Oh...W-Wait you want to talk to me?" Sora asked shocked. 

A year ago, Roxas and Riku had gotten Sora to step away from studying and dragged him to a party, Riku went for drinks and Sora stood around looking around as Roxas chatted with a dark haired girl, Xion. Roxas motioned over a tall man with wildfire hair and emerald eyes, he'd introduced Axel his best friend to Sora. Axel made sure to actually say his name, Well more spell it out A-X-E-L Got it memorized, he said. It made Sora giggle. Roxas left them to chat, in which the pair chatted for a very long time until a guy with long blue hair with a x scar on his face had asked Axel to get more chips but he didn't leave without exchanging numbers and so they'd become mutual friends through Roxas. 

"Yeah, We are friends aren't we?" Axel asks into the phone. 

"Y-Yeah of course Axel, Sorry I've just been staring at my computer screen so I wasn't expecting a phone call." Sora replies, he was a little nervous, they've talked through text, talked a little bit but not much when they hung out with the group but it's rarely just been the two. 

"Damn your bored, Me too...I've just been staring at the wall...Hey how about we hangout at the park?" Axel suggests. 

"Sure." Sora replies. "What time?" 

"Now." Axel answers. 

"Okay, See you soon." Sora responds hanging up. 

Sora got rid of his pajamas and put on a blue tank top, black skinny jeans with black and white converses, he ran down the stairs and grabbed his black hoodie and race out the door, he didn't care to tell Sephiroth where he was going but he'd definitely send his mother a text. 

Once Sora set foot on the grass of the park, he saw the red head his usual red locks ran down to his upper back, his emeralds glowed within the moonlight, he wore a black v-neck shirt, a leather jacket, black skinny jeans with a belt and some boots, his usual cigarette in his mouth, he stood by the climbing bars. 

His gaze met Sora's and blew smoke. "Finally, Here I thought you would stand me up." Axel spoke. 

"S-Sorry I took so long, I was in my pajamas and I had to take the bus here." Sora says with a small smile walking up to him. 

"You should've sent me a picture, I bet you got cute pajamas." Axel says dropping the cigarette onto the ground and step on it, he walks off.

Sora looks at his back, his cheeks grew a light pink he hadn't expected that to come out of the red heads mouth. 

"Sora, Keep up....It's dark and dangerous, I'd hate to lose you." Axel says not hearing footsteps behind him. 

Sora scurries to catch up to the red head, they walked along the river side and finally took a seat on the grass by the lake. 

"You know I've risked a lot being out here tonight, I'm suppose to be grounded." Axel says. 

"Y-You are why, I-I mean...God I'm sorry I don't want to get you into more trouble!" Sora chimes worriedly. 

Axel chuckles. "Remember I'm the one who asked you here...I got into a bar fight, went to jail and my father had to bail me out, he ordered me to stay home and suffer grounding..." 

"Why would you risk getting into more trouble for me, I mean wouldn't you rather save the risks for Roxas?" Sora asks curiously. 

"Why would you say that?" Axel asks. 

"Well don't you like him more than a friend?" Sora replies. 

Axel chuckles as he puts out his fifth cigarette, Sora looked at him confused. 

"What?" Sora asks. 

"Who did you hear that from?" Axel questions. 

"Demyx." He answers shortly. 

"Oh of course...Demyx, Loves to talk. " Axel gets up and dusts himself off. 

Sora looked worriedly, he hoped he didn't piss off the red head, he was more of a lover than a fighter, he gets up dusting off as well. 

"I'm S-Sorry I didn't mean too..." Sora says apologizing quickly. 

Axel leans in closer, his mouth close to Sora's ear, his hot breath trailing down Sora neck, It caused Sora to blush.  

"You shouldn't listen to everything you hear, Sora..." Axel whispers.

Sora gazed at Axel, being so close made Sora's stomach flutter with butterflies, As Axel stared back at Sora, Sora couldn't read him so it made him wonder, what was the red heads intentions. 


End file.
